halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki clean-up
Right, now that it's been decided that we're going to carry out the clean-up operation, I'm going to lay out the plan here. The Procedure Getting through all the articles will be time-consuming, it's relatively simple. If your sign-up has been approved and your name is on the team list below, then you can start whenever you have time. The entire operation will be run through this page and fortunately, there's no need for everyone to be present at the same time. But if you have signed up, please pull your weight and do as much as you can. To make it easy to understand, I will lay out the procedures in steps: #Everyone on the clean-up team will go through each page cluster in order from 1 to 53 (this is required to prevent the order from becoming out of place). We are to go through all pages in that cluster and check its length as well as whether the author is active or not. Please go through the pages by rows, starting with the bottom right article on the third column and working your way left, and then up one column on the right again, etc. This order is a must or the links in the clusters will not work properly. Every time you pause your part of the clean-up, write down the name of the page to the left the last one you checked, so someone else can continue where you stopped, starting with the article listed. #Check the author's name with the writer/under construction template. If the page doesn't have either template, check the page history to find the author's username. If the author's name on an article is unfamiliar, it's likely that they are either inactive or banned. Consult the list of users below to confirm if they're inactive or banned, (use Ctrl + F and type in their name to make it easy to find on this page). ##If the user's name is not on the list, check the author's contributions to see if they are banned. If so, add them to the banned users list. ##If the user's name is not on the list, check the author's contributions to confirm their last mainspace edit (set the namespace parameter to "(Main)"). If they have not edited since October 1st, 2012 (March 1st, 2013 if the user has less than 300 edits), then add their name to the inactive list. ##If the user's name is on either list, skip to step 3. #If an article has no content except a writer/under construction template, it is considered a blank page. If an article has no page sections ( Headers ), or multiple page sections with no content under them, or has an infobox and no content outside it, or it is otherwise under 10,000 bytes (use page history to check its length), it is considered a stub article. ##Stub articles are to be added to the "pages to be namespaced section", if the author is either inactive or banned. This step is necessary for admins as well, to keep a record of all pages that have been namespaced in the clean-up. ##Blank articles are to be added to the "pages to be namespaced section", if the author is inactive; if the author is banned, the blank article is to be tagged with . Admins may delete the article without the use of the template, but must add the same reason to the deletion summary. #If you see an article in a page cluster in italics, that means it's a redirect page. If your link redirects you to another page, do not touch the redirected page, as this will mess up the order of the assigned page clusters. Instead, click the link that will lead you to the redirecting page, mark it for deletion, and add it to the deleted red-links sections. The redirect page should be marked even if the user is active. If you want, you can fix all the articles that will be affected by checking WhatLinksHere. An admin will delete the redirect for you shortly. #If you are an admin on the team, you must devote some of your attention to moving and deleting the pages left on the list. ##After deleting a page, add the page name to the "deleted red-links" section using next to the red link, with the article name replacing the variable. ##Be sure to move pages without leaving a redirect. After namespacing an article, add the old page name to the "moved red-links" section and provide a link to the new article using Template:Namespace. #If you are on the team but not an admin, you must devote some of your attention to fixing all red links left behind by the page moves and deletions. Under the red-links section, add your name to a handful of articles on the list and work through them before you begin. Click "what links here" next to the articles with your name to see the list of affected articles. This task can also be done by admins, although this should be only if they have no more pages to move or delete. ##If you are fixing a red link to a moved article, revise all the red links on the affected articles with the namespaced link provided by the admin who moved the page. ##If you are fixing a red link to a deleted article, simply remove the brackets ([[]]) around the red links. ##Do not fix red links on userpages or user talk pages. All other namespaces are allowed. #Once you are done fixing all affected links to a page, cross out the old article name with , but do not take it off the deleted red-links list. #Whoever checks through the last page in a cluster, please cross out the cluster with , and move the "in-progress" text to the next cluster. #While cleaning up, please mark all your edits as minor to prevent flooding of recent changes. If you don't intend to make many edits outside your clean-up edits, you can set all your edits as minor by default in . #If you happen to spot any old non-stub articles that can be deemed NCF, be sure to tag them accordingly. #If you receive any form of communication from a user affected by the clean-up, redirect their attention to me, and I'll sort it out for you. As a final note, I'd like to thank the volunteers for their initiative and willingness to help, and I trust that you'll do your job well as we work our way through this colossal task. If you have any questions, you're always welcome to ask me on the IRC or on my talk page. Good luck. The Team The team is currently small, but more volunteers are always welcome. If you want to sign up, please do so here. If approved, your name will be added to the list below. Page moving/deleting * * Link fixing * * * * Inactive/banned users Inactive * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Note: user has been active on the IRC within the last six months.) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Banned * * * * * List of pages Page clusters Remember to start from the bottom right (third column) and work your way from right to left. If you do this wrong, you will mess up the order of the listed clusters. Don't forget to update the next article to be edited once you're done. Note: All stub or blank articles marked as the property of Grizzlei or CommanderTony should be tagged for deletion. *Cluster 1 — Complete *Cluster 2 — In-progress (Currently editing, do not touch) *Cluster 3 *Cluster 4 *Cluster 5 *Cluster 6 *Cluster 7 *Cluster 8 *Cluster 9 *Cluster 10 *Cluster 11 *Cluster 12 *Cluster 13 *Cluster 14 *Cluster 15 *Cluster 16 *Cluster 17 *Cluster 18 *Cluster 19 *Cluster 20 *Cluster 21 *Cluster 22 *Cluster 23 *Cluster 24 *Cluster 25 *Cluster 26 *Cluster 27 *Cluster 28 *Cluster 29 *Cluster 30 *Cluster 31 *Cluster 32 *Cluster 33 *Cluster 34 *Cluster 35 *Cluster 36 *Cluster 37 *Cluster 38 *Cluster 39 *Cluster 40 *Cluster 41 *Cluster 42 *Cluster 43 *Cluster 44 *Cluster 45 *Cluster 46 *Cluster 47 *Cluster 48 *Cluster 49 *Cluster 50 *Cluster 51 *Cluster 52 *Cluster 53 Pages to be namespaced *Zoen Dailute *ONI Recon 112 *Mjolnir-class Cruiser *SPARTAN-A21 *Murfreesboro Vehicle Industries *SPARTAN-G052 (Shadow Marine) *Buchanan Brown *M-873 Heavy Gauss Cannon *Silver Team (AAO) *The Death of the Arbiter *Staff of the Arbiter *Zhura 'Vakaree *Zezl 'Yuhlee *Zeth Motar *Zeta Aquarii Campaign *Zeta 'Anthanee Red-links Moved red-links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Deleted red-links and redirects * * * * *